Never Enough
by XxCelestial Star DreamerxX
Summary: sequel to Enough!
1. Never enough Intro

Hi my loves XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here yet again with my sequel to enough. Now before I post my first chapter I would like for you all to go ahead and read my first fanfic enough! So you will not be confused. Also I would like to thank those who stood by me and urged me to finish my story. This novel will be a little mature, but not so bad as the rest. So be warned, I will also be posting the first chapter later on today, if not tomorrow. Guys believe me when I say I am working my behind off on this. Its kinda hard to balance this all since I am a housewife after all, and I have things to do at my house. Like cooking cleaning laundry taking care of the hubs. But do not fret. I will be more dedicated to this fanfic than my prior one. I'm kind of saddened by the fact that I havnt received reviews for my last chapter. I was really looking forward to it. I wanted to see how you all felt about the ending. Was it good? Was it horrible? Was it so so? You get the picture? Lol anyways I love you all, and like always I look forward to your reviews, Please review


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

**Well hello my loves XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here once again with the sequel to my story "enough!" also I would love to ask what you guys all thought of my final chapter, was it the outcome you expected or was it no good be honest. Anyways I leave you all now so enjoy my first chapter of "Never Enough".**

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

**Kagome's POV**

It has been two months since Inuyasha's proposal, Kagome now found herself marked and mated, but not yet wed. Which was just fine with her, she had told him that she still had other things she wanted to do before settling down. According to inuyasha the mark she now wore on her neck would protect her from any demon attacks, not that she couldn't protect herself, which she is fully capable of doing. But it gave him some sort of peace of mind to know that she was safe whenever he wasn't around. Kagome still could not believe the change in Inuyasha, he has been very loving, and took very good care of her. Of course he wasn't at all pleased to find out she would be going home. She had in fact let him know three days ago, and as always he threw a fit. It was the first argument they had since their mating.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, seriously, I am not asking for your permission, I'm informing you of what I am going to be doing" Kagome explained. "This is my graduation! I have been working extremely hard towards this, you can't tell me no, or hold me back from this, this is extremely selfish on your part."

"You are my mate now Kagome and you have to stay by my side."

"Inuyasha, I have to graduate, I spoke to you about these things before and you were fine with it, seriously quit it. I don't like it." She had retorted angrily, "I'm going to the future whether you want me to or not. We may be mated but under law we are not married. And even if we were you have no dictatorship over me; your word is not law."

"The hell I don't!" Inuyasha yelled out, "If you do not do as I say, I have half the mind to chain you up to this tree! You won't be able to leave then."

Kagome was outraged at his response that she turned beat red and screamed at him "Inuyasha, you idiot! SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Once inuyasha got slammed into the floor, Kagome grabbed her back and ran to the bone eaters well screaming sit all the way to her time, all she could hear was inuyasha hitting the ground with a hard thud each time she said it. She knew that the next time she saw him it would not be a happy reunion, but he had it coming. _Psh how dare he think he can tell me what to do_ she thought as she got up out of the well, and placing a seal so he would not be able to go to her time, and drag her back home.

**End flashback**

It had been two days since then, and her graduation would take place two days from now, she still had a lot of things to do, like pick out her dress, help the girls plan for the graduation party, she had missed out on more than half on her high school life thanks to Naraku, the least she could do is participate in this. In fact she had been looking forward to it, but she would be lying is she said she didn't miss Inuyasha. He was all she could think of at the moment. That's why she found herself at the bone eaters well right now, for some reason she felt his presence there the most.

_Two more days_ She thought, in two days she would go back to him, and hopefully he wouldn't be too upset at her for leaving in the manner she had, at least one could hope right?

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha sat by the bone eaters well sulkily. He wasn't upset at Kagome, anymore. If anything he knew he was the one to blame. He knew how much this thing she called graduation meant to her, if anything he was being a big jerk. Not that he would admit it to her.

_**Yeah it's your fault our mate left us in such a way**_ said his yokai half, of course never sugar coating anything concerning their mate. _**Now we can't guarantee those human males stay away from her, especially that hobo guy.**_

At the thought of Hojo Inuyasha's face started to take form of his yokai, "damn it all!" he yelled out trying to break the seal, to get to Kagome's time, to get to his mate. In his yokai form he could sense her presence near. Was she back? No she can't be back; he had been waiting here since she had left. Was she maybe by the well in her time? Was she missing him as he missed her? God he hoped so.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, enjoying her aura. He tried to reach her through their bond. They had done it before, when they were separated by time. Maybe it would work like it had them, one could only hope. He willed his mind, his thoughts to her and saw the door to her mind, and he opened it.

_Kagome, can you hear me?_ He asked her in his mind

_Inuyasha? How come you are in my mind? Oh yes before I forget. I'm sorry I left the way I did. It's just I felt it was the only way. I'm terribly sorry. I hope you didn't get injured too badly._

Inuyasha smiled, so typical of his Kagome to be concerned about him even after he acted like a jerk. _No, I wasn't injured too badly, just some bruises, and they are gone now. Don't worry about it._

_Thank goodness. Umm listen inuyasha, I won't be here long, I will be back in two days. So you don't have to worry about me staying here long. We still have to kill Naraku so that we can all be free of his curse._

_That's not what I'm worried about Kagome._ He replied to him quietly.

_What is it then?_ She asked him quite genuinely.

_It's just I can't protect you if you are there, and I am here. I can't keep those guys away from you especially with the seal you placed._

Kagome laughed_ is that what you're worried about Inuyasha? You're worried about some guys hitting on me? _Inuyasha saw her wipe the tear that had run down her cheek from laughing._ You don't have anything to worry about. You are the only one I love and the only one I will accept. _She reassured him, _if you want I can remove the seal so that you can come here now, but you better let me stay or else there will be hell to pay._

Inuyasha's face lit up at the sound of that. _Yes Kagome, I swear I will let you graduate, now please remove this seal. I miss you. I want to hold you in my arms, two days has been far too long to be without you._

He saw Kagome blush he knew she knew what he intended to do to her, red faced as she was; she took down the seal. The sight that greeted him when he got out made him lose his breath. Yes two days had been way too long.

**One hour later**

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha had taken her several times that she lost count; her bones were aching as she tried to get up. Also his demon had come out to show how much he missed her as well. She was in complete and total bliss, but dang was she also in pain. She forgot how aggressive he could be.

Inuyasha picked her up "are you in too much pain?" he asked her, "I'm sorry I guess I got a little carried away."

Kagome blushed a little, she still wasn't used to being Inuyasha's mate, they had only been mates for little over 2 months, and every time he embraced her felt like the first time; that is without the pain. She wouldn't be able to handle that kind of pain again.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, she was recovering from the attack Kikyo had made to her. She had taking an poisoned arrow while blocking inuyasha from harm, little did she know that the arrow was meant for her not him. Inuyasha had saved her life then, by rushing to Jimenji's cottage to get her treated as soon as possible. Kagome almost died that day and she had inuyasha to thank for her life.

She didn't remember what happened until inuyasha showed up that is, he had proposed to her in his own way, and Kagome had gotten offended by it, and had punished him with like a billion sit commands, that is until he said it so she could understand. After that, all she could remember pure bliss; the way his hands had roamed her body, his lips on her skin. His body heat had sent shivers throughout her body.

Kagome had never known such things until inuyasha had taught her that night. He had been a gentle patient lover until she felt that sharp pain followed by her maiden heads flow. Inuyasha must have smelt the blood for her lost control then, later he had explained to her that his demon had sent a urge of possessiveness knowing that he was in fact her only lover.

Kagome's heart softened looking up at her lover as he carried her to her house, she grasped his hair and kissed it then inuyasha broke the trance. "Damn it woman, you will be the end of me." He jumped to her window through her on the bed. And Kagome knew she would love every second of what was to come.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha lay on Kagome's bed gazing at her sleeping form. He had smelt her arousal, and the scent had sent his demon into frenzy. Once was never enough for him, not when it came to Kagome. He would forever desire her, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

_**I love seeing our mate completely sated, she sleeps so peacefully.**_

_That she does_,inuyasha replied to his yokai, it was strange how used he had gotten to talking to him, and not getting crazy. As long as Kagome was pleased his yokai didn't try to take over like he did before. In fact he would ask to be let out.

Yeah the mated life was not so bad. Koga stopped bothering Kagome since he saw his mark on her neck. Sango and Miroku didn't know what had thrown Koga off, and got him to stop bothering his Kagome, but Shippo and Kirara did. Only demons can see the mated mark, that's why he got worried when she got separated. He knew his demon self would not be able to be at peace if Kagome was not in front of him.

Inuyasha collected Kagome in his arms then drifted off into pure nothingness, enjoying the feel of his mate by his side._ Yes a guy can get used to this_ were his final thoughts.

**The following day**

Inuyasha hadn't seen much of Kagome today; she had gone off with her friends to plan a thing called a party, whatever that meant. It wasn't too bad he stayed in the house playing the PlayStation with Sota. He got used to playing it now after 2 years of practice, and he got pretty good at it, they were currently on level 25 of zombies.

"Inuyasha hurry up and revive me!" yelled Sota. "Hurry we will lose if they get you."

"Hold on, they are chasing me, I have to lose them." Inuyasha made his character jump out the window, shot a couple of zombies, did the same thing again.

"Hurry I'm seeing red," Screamed Sota.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down kid. I'm coming" inuyasha finally went to revive Sota's character. "Hey kid, you got to watch my back." Sota started shooting at the zombies, but it was too late they had lost, they were over run. "I told you to watch my back, Oh well. I'm done for today." He stated as he got up.

"Me too, my eyes hurt. Whoa inuyasha look at the time, it has gotten to be this dark already and Kagome isn't even home yet." Inuyasha looked outside, it was dark already. He was wondering where Kagome could be. It wasn't like her to be out this late and not call.

"Hey Sota," he said "why don't you call her friends up. It really is late. Kagome should have been home by now, this is so unlike her."

"I'm on it" Sota rushed to the phone and dialed Ayumi's number

_**We should go out and look for her,**_ Inuyasha knew his yokai was right, but he would wait until Sota got done with the phone call.

_Let Sota finish with the call, and then we will go meet her, or look for her. We have to trust her. Besides she can take care of herself._

"Inuyasha," called out Sota "it appears they got delayed with the preparations. Kagome might have to stay the night, she might not catch the last train, and tomorrow she has to get her outfit for her graduation, also they have to go to the salon."

Inuyasha wasn't so happy to hear that Kagome wouldn't be coming home tonight, but at least she was ok. He will just have to wait till she got home, or when he would go to the graduation. "Thanks Sota, at least we know she is safe."

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome sat on the living room floor in Ayumi's house putting glitter on the decorations, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all had their own tasks at hand, and they all figured they wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

"So are you still dating your cheating boyfriend Kagome?" asked Yuka as she was cutting some hearts out.

"Yeah," Eri put in. "are you still dating him?"

"Guys, leave Kagome alone, we have to concentrate on finishing this up." Ayumi stated from her position on the couch.

"It's alright Ayumi; actually inuyasha isn't cheating on me anymore. In fact we are engaged" Kagome smiled stating the last bit. "He really has switched it up. He is gentle, kind, sweet. Not to mention caring. He makes me very happy"

"That's good to hear," stated Eri "But what about Hojo? Poor guy has been madly in love with you for the longest time you know."

The girls all made a sad face, even Kagome. She felt bad that she kind of had been using Hojo as a rebound but she never told him she liked him. "I will just have to break it to him, gently. I never led him on, and we have only had a handful of dates. I also told him I had a boyfriend, and that we were just going as friends. Don't get me wrong, he is a nice guy.. But he just isn't the guy for me, you know?"

They sat in silence for a good minute when Ayumi suddenly got up, "well I don't know about you girls, but I'm famished. Its time I get something to eat." Thank God for Ayumi she always knew how to change the topic before it got awkward.

"Right!" Yuka and Eri agreed "it's really late we should eat something for now, then later we can finish it all up."

Kagome started to get up and dust the glitter off of her jeans. "what are we going to cook Ayumi?" she asked

Ayumi smiled, "well I'm just going to put some hot pockets on the oven and some chicken wings in." she laughed out "I really am too lazy and tired right now to do any cooking."

Kagome laughed with her friend, "yeah I understand you completely, if you want I can prepare a salad so we can snack on till the stuff is ready."

"Yeah totally, we can help make the drinks and set the table."

"Cool, I'll leave it to you then," Kagome said as we pulled out the lettuce tomato, and onions. She thought about how lucky she was to have these friends, even though they could be a little intruding, but Kagome knew they did it because they cared. I mean who likes to see their friend being heartbroken? Yup, she had to admit, she was one lucky girl.

**Graduation day**

Kagome woke up feeling extremely tired, they had only managed to have about five hours of sleep, they had decorated Ayumi's house for the graduation party, which had taken such a long time, they finally went to sleep at three in the morning, it was now eight A.M, and they still had to go buy their outfits, and get their hair and makeup done.

Kagome woke them up and each of them took their turns showering, they managed to get out of the house by nine. The girls hit the Mall, they had to find their perfect outfits. Kagome found this gorgeous red knee length dress that fit every single one of her curve, Ayumi went with a blue knee high dress, Eri went with black, and Yuka chose a green, they quickly rushed to the shoe section and they found the perfect set of pumps.

After that they hit the salon, Kagome was currently getting her hair done by the hair stylist, Ayumi was getting a manicure, and Eri and Yuka were both currently getting pedicures. It really didn't matter the order they did it, all of them were going to get their hair done and mani, and pedi's.

Kagome had never felt so rushed in her life, but you only graduate once. So she was going to look perfect, or as close to perfect as she could. She could not wait to see Inuyasha's face when he saw her all dolled up. Kagome looked in the mirror and she looked stunning, her hair was semi curled, her eyes had the perfect liner, and she had a faint red eye shadow on her eyelids.

For her pedi, and mani she went with black tips, and she chose the design of red roses, it looked absolutely stunning, they all were done by one in the afternoon. Which left them with just an hour to spare? They were all anxious to get it over and done with. They wanted to party as high school graduates.

"Your boyfriend will be coming to your graduation right Kagome?" asked Ayumi, "I would really like to meet him in person."

"Oh, yes he should be coming with my family," Was her response. She hoped her friends wouldn't go crazy when they saw Inuyasha; he was just too hot for his own good.

"Kagome, I don't mean to be nosy, but how are you sure he is not going to cheat on you now? You know like he had before." Asked Eri quite hesitantly, "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Things are different now, he has changed," Kagome smiled "I trust him, I don't know I just have this feeling that he won't hurt me anymore, I feel so safe with him now. In the past I would feel doubt, but know I really know what love feels like, and how to be confident in yourself feels like. It's hard to explain, I'm just sure."

It appeared they were content with that reply, because they dropped the topic, and started to talk about graduation, and the after party. Kagome just sat listening to the conversation go on, while drifting off in her thoughts, thinking of a certain hanyou.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha found himself wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. Apparently Kagome's mom thought he needed to wear formal attire, and she wanted to cut his hair, but much to Inuyasha's protest she gave up. She styled it instead in a low ponytail; he could barely recognize himself in the mirror. She had completely managed to hide his ears by brushing his hair to a position where they would not be exposed. He wondered how Kagome would feel when she saw him dressed so strangely.

"Inuyasha, we are ready to leave, hurry up. We need to get good seats so we can properly cheer Kagome, when her name is called," Called Sota from downstairs.

"I'm coming! quit your yapping kid" he retorted jumping down the second story completely ignoring the stairs. "You happy now? Let's go."

When they went into the stadium inuyasha spotted her right away, she came rushing towards them, "did you guys find the place alright, you didn't get lost right?" she asked her mother.

Inuyasha could barely keep his eyes off of her; she completely took his breath away. His Kagome looked like a goddess. It was hard to keep his thoughts from wandering. He had to fight his yokai who kept repeating one word in his head. To mate, inuyasha knew that those thoughts as appealing as they were were not wise at the moment.

Kagome brought her attention to him "Hey babe." She hugged him, "I'm sorry I didn't make it home last night. I hope you didn't worry too much."

"Keh, its ok Kagome." He replied

Kagome smiled at him, and hugged him once more "I have to go, it's almost time for it to start." She turned around and left. He could see the smile on her face as she got ready in the back.

Inuyasha took his seat but was told to get back up for some kind of formal song and pledge, whatever the hell that meant. Then these kids started playing some weird objects that projected sound. It was hard to tolerate the noise considering the acute sensitivity to sound he has.

He was so relieved, when the noise stopped and he was able to take his seat, then this guy came on stage to say his greetings, and congratulate the graduating class. Then he started to call out names.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome was so nervous waiting her turn for her name to be called out. She was praying that she would not have the same fate as a couple of girls who tripped on their gown, or twisted their ankle. _God help me_ she prayed. Finally her name was called **Kagome Higurashi**.

Kagome took a deep breath and concentrated too hard on her pace she almost tripped when she heard inuyasha shout "GO Kagome! WOOHOO, YEAH. BANZA!' along with her family, she was trying so hard to keep a straight face, that when she got to the stage she couldn't hold it in anymore, and busted up laughing. She had to grab hold of her stomach.

It was so out of character for inuyasha to scream out like that.

'Umm, Miss Higurashi, here is your diploma" stated her principle while clearing his throat. Of course he wouldn't know what she found so hilarious, but that was just fine by her. She shook his hand along with all the other administrators, and went to the back to take her picture, and then took her seat.

The rest of the graduation went by smoothly finally Mr. Soto congratulated them, and they all got up and tossed their graduation cap on the air. She hugged her friends and congratulated each other, they were finally done with the nightmare called High School, now was time for the rest of their lives. And she knew who she wanted to spend the rest of hers with, and that was certain golden eyes hanyou who sat at the bleachers staring at her which such pride, and joy.

**Yay me! Well guys this was my first chapter to never enough, please review and give me your thoughts, I will be working on my next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you all love it. I love you all, no homo. XxCelestialStarDreamerxX out, See you next time.**


End file.
